


Rockabye Baby

by LFMH021



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A little introspection of Yurio and his puberty, And Yurio's issues, And Yuuri comforting him like the angel he is, And telling Yuuri about some of his past, Basically Yurio worrying about puberty, Fluff, Friendship, I just wanted to explore their friendship, It's Yuuri and Yurio friendship, M/M, Mild Angst, Not Yuuri/Yurio romance, Opening up Yurio, Pre Season 2 [if there's any], Slice of Life, They're in Russia, Understanding Yuuri, Victuuri being a shitty and idiot couple, What's my life?, Yurio crying, Yuuri and Yurio being friends, Yuuri crying, a little ooc, post episode 12, what am i even doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 22:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFMH021/pseuds/LFMH021
Summary: “You don’t know anything about me. Figure skating is everything to me. If I somehow cannot skate anymore because of puberty then—““We’ll be here and help you out,” Yuuri interrupted with a smile. “Whatever ways that we can and you want us to, we’ll help you out.”“…Why?” Yuri couldn’t help asking, bewildered by the other’s kindness.Yuuri smiled and scratched his cheek. “You’re my friend right, so why wouldn’t I?”His heart clenched and he felt tears welling up. Yurio’s body is slowly changing –creating some problems with his routines-- as he reaches slowly reaches adulthood everyday, and it worries him greatly. And being the angel and kind-hearted being he was, Yuuri noticed and talked to the Yurio. That was the day Yurio found out Yuuri was actually also part of his ‘Agape.’





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! I’m back! I was actually planning not to post anything today but damn my mind, Tumblr and Twitter for all the ideas that some posts and fanarts give me; my brain wouldn’t shut up. So I told myself to type down one or two already so that I could get some ideas that fill up my brain away or else I’ll explode, hahaha!
> 
> It’s not innuendo, what a miracle! This one-shot’s genres fall under mild angst, friendship and slice of life.
> 
> I am also supposed to design my Planner 2017 but I was distracted by hundreds of YOI posts in Tumblr and Twitter, which wasn’t really new. So since I’ll leave that task for tomorrow, here’s another one-shot.
> 
> Anyway, I’m certain I’m not the only one who noticed the way Yurio worries over his body changing already, but this was never addressed and I have always wondered about it. And then Kubo-sensei mentioned that Yurio has a tragic past but she didn’t focus on Yurio’s part there because they didn’t him to be handicapped by his past; they wanted him to continue being strong no matter what but I do know how hard his life must have been because it seems like his only family were his grandpa, mom (not sure, I made her bad here, sorry) and his co-skaters and then it looks like figure skating is their way of living or something so I wanna go in depth with this…and of course, I want it to be resolved or Yurio to be kinda comforted by no other than our precious ball of anxiety, Yuuri.
> 
> I am not really super sure with the information I’ll use here for this one-shot since my course is not under medicine but I’ll do my best. I am not actually gonna concentrate on that. I just want to show Yurio’s struggles at such age. And his growing friendship with Yuuri especially that they’re training together in Russia now.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: I don’t know the timeline for after Episode 12 [who does?] but this one-shot takes place after Episode 12 and they’re already in Russia. Yurio is still fifteen, though. I’m gonna refer to Victor with ‘c’ now, but in my opinion, it doesn’t really matter. ‘Yuri’ is Yurio. ‘Yuuri’ is our adorable katsudon.
> 
> ENJOY! [BTW, I super duper love and appreciate your kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscribe! I LOVE YOU ALL! Thanks for the support!]

 

Yuri finished his ‘Allegro Appasionato in B Minor’ free skate and ended up kneeling on the floor, panting. He took gasps of air and tried to control his breathing. He did his usual quads, jumps, spins and step-sequences millions of times already within the scope of almost a year but this was probably one of the most exhausted he had been in. He had been tired in the Rostelecom Cup when he suddenly changed the sequence of his quads and added jumps into his routine. He was also bone-tired in the Grand Prix Final but his exhaustion was washed away by relief and happiness right after.

But right now, back in Russia to train for the Worlds, he didn’t really know why he was panting like he ran a marathon when this was just his first time for today doing the whole program.

He stood up and winced as he realized how sore his arms and legs were. He stood firmly and pushed the pain away because he knew exactly why he was feeling this – puberty.

He gritted his teeth in irritation. He skated quickly towards the center and re-started his program again.

He couldn’t let this get to him. He needed to pull himself together. It was bad enough hormones were making him irritated all the time. And there were those mood swings he couldn’t help. He was unusually lazy earlier this morning to go to practice, which was very odd even to himself.

Puberty. Why couldn’t this damn thing leave us, skaters, alone? He thought in anger. He had begun to notice the changes in his body a year or two ago and he wasn’t exactly as pleased as many thought. Sure, he was getting taller. Sure, his limbs were getting longer. Yes, his shoulders were growing broader. And yeah, muscles were now enveloping his previously too scrawny arms and legs. But these changes weren’t really welcomed whenever he was skating.

This stupid puberty was making him rest more than he usually did. This stupid puberty was making him sore all over even more than before. This damn puberty was making it hard for him to adjust to the difference of his height and the length of his limbs from before. And this damn puberty was not making him reach his peak.

Reaching his peak would mean that he would need to think about retirement. He subconsciously glanced at Victor’s direction and found the five-time world champion wiping his sweat with a towel and shouting instruction to Yuuri, who was also practicing at the opposite side of the rink.

Victor was already twenty-eight, a geezer, as he called the other, but the silver-head was having a comeback. He was already at the age that retirement would be his top most choice for his career, especially since he had already awed people for a decade and more already. Yet he was having a comeback and from what Yurio had seen so far, the other was skating as if he was still seventeen or eighteen.

And then there was Yuuri Katsuki. Diverting from his original plan of retiring already, the Japanese continued with his figure skating career and was now skating and training along with them in Russia. He was already twenty-four but he seemed to be a late bloomer since even Yakov commented that the katsudon’s skating was something to look forward to now.

They were years older than him and would soon retire once they knew that they really needed to.

But figure skating as all Yurio had. He couldn’t reach his peak yet. He couldn’t give in to his body yet. He still has ten or more years. He would maintain his body, figure, reputation and image no matter what. He couldn’t lose figure skating. And he wouldn’t lose to puberty.

Easy to say. Hard to do.

He clenched his teeth tightly and spun. He hadn’t made a single mistake yet but he knew that Yakov was displeased with the emotion he was using and expressing at the moment.

He couldn’t care less. He was just skating to skate. If he stopped earlier as his body demanded, he would have regretted it and his thoughts would have already swallowed him.

 He, once again, finished his free skate routine and held onto the barrier, panting and almost in the verge of tears. Why was he so exhausted and sore already?

He wanted to scream in rage.

Mila approached him and asked in concern, “Are you okay, Yura?” She reached for his shoulder.

He swatted her hand away and looked away. “I’m fine. I just overexerted.”

She sighed with a smile. “Do not over-do it, Yura. No need to rush. You still have a lot of years ahead of you. Your body’s still growing, take it easy.”

Not really the words he wanted to hear but he could feel her sincerity and concern so he looked at her and nodded with a mumbled, “Thanks.”

She ruffled his hair and continued skating.

 _Your body’s still growing. Take it easy._ He echoed in his mind.

 _If I don’t take it easy; if I accidentally injure myself; if I reached my peak already…what would happen?_ He asked himself.

 _You’ll be casted away as new eras and generations come by._ His mind answered.

Not yet. Not yet. Not yet.

He was really in tears and was about to storm out of the rink as Yakov begun to approach him until a hand offered his water bottle to him. He looked up and found Yuuri smiling down at him.

He pretended to not be actually grateful for the fact that Yuuri handed his water bottle to him, and grabbed his bottle before growling, “What do you want?”

The Japanese was unfazed and watched him silently as Yuri finished his water bottle’s content in one drink.

He wasn’t expecting the words that came out of the other’s mouth, “I’m free right now. And you seem to be taking a break, as well. Can we talk for awhile outside?”

 

 

Yuuri might be oblivious for things concerning himself, but he was quite observant of those around and surrounding him.

Observing and watching people, their body language and expressions had become a habit of his ever since his anxiety started to act up. It had become his defense mechanism and his enemy because there were times he over-reacted or over-complicated everything that he saw – a twitch of an eyebrow, a second of frowning, a forced smile and a hidden rage behind the eyes.

He was skating his Eros’ routine due to Victor’s command when his eyes landed on Yurio, who just finished his first whole routine for today. His eyes widened when he noticed how exhausted the Russian already was.

He did some patterns, spins and sequences with his eyes trained on the smaller Russian the whole time, depicting the other’s expressions. Yuuri didn’t really like what he saw.

Yurio stormed towards the center and re-started his routine.

“Yuuri, I cannot feel your Eros!” Victor shouted from outside the rink. He was wiping his sweat, since he just took a break from Yakov’s coaching, and was now watching Yuuri’s routine. “You’re moving by the music but not  by the persona you should embody!” He complained with a  frown.

He stiffened and stammered a, “S-S-Sorry!” And resumed his routine. He took a deep breath and tried to embody the girl who was supposed to seduce the playboy and he was succeeded. He finished his routine with his ending pose.

Victor clapped happily. “When you’re really feeling your song of choice, you could capture the crowd’s attention, Yuuri.”

He scratched the back of his head and smiled with a blush. “T-Thank you.”

“You better win gold, now, though. We haven’t hung a golden medal yet for that part of our living room,” Victor teased while wagging a finger. His big heart-shaped smile wasn’t really helping.

He rolled his eyes and grumbled, “I already won gold in the Nationals, Vic—“

“Uh, I want something related to international competitions!” His fiancé whined with a pout.

He pointed his ring and squinted at the silver-head. “One day I’ll steal that ring around your ring finger and ask Phichit or Chris to be fiancé instead.”

Victor protectively covered his hand that had the ring and frowned at him. “You wouldn’t!” He yelled, shocked and yet kind of frightened.

Yuuri smiled and lifted his hand, and the sun’s rays made it glint. It was so beautiful. The memory of Victor placing it on his finger was even more beautiful as he remembered it. “I would.” Victor screamed. “Or wouldn’t.” Victor smiled brightly. “It depends,” he finally finished.

Victor sulked and grunted, “I hate you.”

He was stifling his laughter when he extended a hand and gestured. “Oh? Well then, please hand over the ring. Phichit’s one call away.” He was pretty sure his best friend would play along, after all.

Victor went back to the rink and hugged him tightly. “I was kidding!” He cried.

Laughing finally, he hugged his fiancé back. “I know. I was too.” They looked at each other and then chuckled.

He looked over his shoulder when Yurio’s free skate song ended. He couldn’t help pursing his lips when he saw Yurio’s limp body as he held onto the barrier tightly. Victor looked at where his gaze was and whispered, “Yuuri? What is it? Is Yurio bullying you again?”

He shook his head. “He seems kind of on edge today. I want to talk to him. You mind giving me few minutes break?” He asked. Victor looked suspiciously at him, so he intertwined their hands and squeezed. “I think Yurio needs help or something. I need to talk to him. Please.”

Victor blinked down at him and then smiled in understanding. The silver-head hummed and placed a kiss on his forehead before murmuring, “I don’t know how you can be so selfless like this. I have never met anyone as kind insider and out as you are.” He blushed at the compliment. “I am so happy that I’m engaged with you,” Victor added and then brushed his cheek gently. “Go. Talk to him. I will be right here if you need back up or support. I’ll take Yakov and Lilia away.”

He smiled at his fiancé, grabbed Yurio’s water bottle and skated towards the blond. He handed the water bottle.

“What do you want?” Yurio growled. But the usual heat wasn’t there. His eyes were glassy and he seemed to be in verge of tears. Yuuri wanted to hug him so badly.

He watched the other drink his water bottle’s content in one drink before asking gently, “I’m free right now. And you seem to be taking a break, as well. Can we talk for awhile outside?”

Yurio stared at him for awhile before nodding.

 

 

They sat at a bench just right outside their training base. It was kind of cold but Yuuri managed to take away Yuri’s and Victor’s coats before going out. Yuri was a little curious why the brunet hadn’t handed them over yet.

He played with the hem of his shirt, disliking this tense atmosphere between them, before mumbling an annoyed, “So what is it that you wanted to talk about? We’re wasting time here.”

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri, instead, replied with a gentle tone. His gaze was focused ahead.

He blinked and lied, “Something wrong? Nothing’s wrong. Where did this question even come from?” He growled.

Yuuri clasped his hands together on top of his lap where the coats also laid and whispered, “I saw your practice earlier. You seemed to be distracted, on edge and…easily exhausted.”

He stiffened and threw a glare at the brunet. He grabbed the Japanese’s collar and hissed, “How did you see? How did you find out? Was I too obvious?” This couldn’t be. He was hiding this. He didn’t want Yakov to change his regimen because of his body changes. He didn’t want Lilia to stop being hard on him just because of the aches puberty brought.

Yuuri shook his head and blushed. Earlier, the brunet seemed so serious and solemn that Yuri was nervous with the difference. It wasn’t, after all, the Yuuri that he met and knew. As the brunet shook his head fiercely, blushing even, he saw that man again and felt a little relieved. “N-N-N-No! Everything’s okay!” He said frantically. “I…have always been a little observant and I just noticed the changes when you were practicing.”

He released the Japanese and grumbled, “You should be focusing on your routines. You’re still flubbing the quad flip now and then. You’re competing against me in the Worlds, you idiot. I’m gonna bring home gold again.” If his body wouldn’t betray him.

Yuuri chuckled shakily. “I guess I was a little distracted, blame Victor. Anyway, is it because of puberty?”

He was quiet for a few moment before nodding, knowing the other knew anyway.

“You’re suffering few body changes puberty brings, aren’t you?” He nodded again, his frown deepening. Yuuri sighed and whispered, “It’s hard. I know.”

“It’s not really hard. I just hate wasting time worrying about it when I could be in full blast while practicing. Just like how what you’re doing right now, you dumbass,” He added the last part because he was Yuri. It was his way.

The Japanese hummed and then responded, “Honestly, I’m not great with words or comforting people. Did you know that when I managed to make Victor cry? I just brushed his fringe away and when he asked what I was doing, I answered that I was surprised that he was crying.”

He couldn’t help himself from bursting laughing. “You did what? You seriously said that? At Victor?” This katsudon was unbelievable.

Yuuri laughed, as well, which lightened the mood a little. “What was I supposed to do? He suddenly cried when I said that I was retiring! I was sort of caught off guard, so I reacted like that. I was actually tempted to take a photo but thought against it. Chris might kill me if he saw me making Victor cry.”

He smirked. “He sure will,” he agreed and then turned silent for a moment again. He turned to face the brunet fully but he was still contemplating his decision if he should even say anything. Yuuri looked at him and waited patiently with a small, shy smile. This was Yuuri Katsuki, someone Yuri just met a year and months ago. He usually kicked or insulted the Japanese. They weren’t as close as he was with Victor or Otabek. But Yuuri Katsuki was here anyway. Trying to talk to him. So he blurted out, “I’m afraid that I’ll reach my peak earlier than I should.”

“…You’re afraid of retiring soon because of the body changes you’re already seeing upon yourself,” Yuuri clarified.

He bit his bottom lip and nodded.

“Retiring is not so bad, Yurio. And I know that you still have years ahead of you. You should be enjoying your career and your passion right now because your future is very bright. You have achieved a lot already, you have created history. No matter whenever your peak will be, you are a legend in the figure skating world already.”

Words that he had never heard.

And words that he never knew he needed.

But they weren’t enough.

Anger and shame of being weak enough to talk to Yuuri Katsuki, he snapped, “You don’t get to talk like that with me! That’s easy for you to say! You’re skating because you want to! You’re skating because you fucking love it! You’re skating because it’s your passion!”

“Isn’t it the same with you?” The other asked, confused.

His eyes widened. “I…” He faltered. They were. He knew they were. But at the same time, they weren’t.

Yuuri turned fully as well before hesitantly reaching for Yuri’s hand. “May I?” He asked. He was hugged by this idiot before unannounced back in the Rostelecom Cup but he understood Yuuri’s sentiments before. He appreciated that hesitation now, though. Yuuri reached for his hand and squeezed tenderly. “Yurio, puberty is not a monster. It’s a natural occurrence at one’s body. If it will make you feel better, I was hit hard by it when I came to that stage.”

He looked up and met warm brown eyes. Yuuri’s eyeglasses made his eyes even warmer. “How?”

The other laughed awkwardly and said, “When I was fourteen, I was kind of chubby already. And I love figure skating dearly back then. I was trying to lose weight with all the ways that I can look for, but with hormones reacting and puberty hitting, instead of losing weight, I was gaining weight. I was afraid because I seemed to be not getting taller back then as well.”

Yuri stared hard at the brunet as the latter seemed to become saddened by the memory.

“…I cried every night. I didn’t eat rice. I ran every morning and evening. I stretched until my whole body ached. I was reviewing and doing other stuff until all I have left to do is sleep. I never let myself rest. But I was still gaining weight. I hated myself because if I was fat, it would be hard to figure skate.”

He nodded, agreeing.

“…But when I turned fifteen, your age, I kind of just accepted it. I continued skating. I resumed eating normally. I didn’t over-exert myself. I pushed down my anxiety as much as I can. And gradually I lost weight until it was just fit enough. I didn’t become very fit for figure skating until I was sixteen and half. A year and half after, I went to Detroit. Adjustments, adjustments,” The brunet finished and then lifted his gaze to meet Yuri’s.

Yuri had never met someone who had such kind eyes despite all the worry and trouble that enveloped his heart and mind. Yes, he knew his grandfather, Otabek, Victor, Yakov, Lilia, Mila, Georgi and his cat but Yuuri’s was a little different.

He was too selfless that he’d care more about others than himself first. It hurt, astounded and infuriated Yuri.

He blinked when he realized the Japanese was waiting for a response or a reaction.

“You don’t know anything about me. Figure skating is everything to me. If I somehow cannot skate anymore because of puberty then—“

“We’ll be here and help you out,” Yuuri interrupted with a smile. “Whatever ways that we can and you want us to, we’ll help you out.”

“…Why?” Yuri couldn’t help asking, bewildered by the other’s kindness.

Yuuri smiled and scratched his cheek. “You’re my friend right, so why wouldn’t I?”

His heart clenched. And he felt the tears welling up again.

Friend.

It awed him with Otabek had asked him to be his friend and told him he had eyes of a soldier.

And it still surprised him when Yuuri said the word.

He knew his flaws. He knew the whispers others say behind his back. Despite having thousands of fans, he was disliked by some other skaters because of his personality which was very far from his former and current rinkmate Victor Nikiforov, who was loved by everybody.

He didn’t mean for the tears to drop but one teardrop streamed down his cheek. And then another. Before he knew it, he was sobbing.

Yuuri panicked and quickly took out his handkerchief before patting down Yuri’s cheeks to dry the tears. “Oh my God. I didn’t intend to make you cry! Are you alright? I’m sorry! Did I say something wrong? Please talk to me, Yurio!”

He wanted to stop but the pain, frustration, depression and worry that he was keeping all to himself all this time just overflowed and he couldn’t refrain from sobbing anymore.

“Yurio, oh my God, please talk to me. I’m super worried here!” Yuuri pleaded, almost sobbing as well, in concern.

When the brunet was about to lift his other hand away –which was holding Yuri’s—Yuri held on and stopped him. He sniffled and between sobs, mumbled, “…My parents never really liked the idea of me using figure skating as a career. It looked so girl-y to them,” He paused and hiccupped. “It seemed like a career that would easily fade away. A career that wouldn’t let me reach places.”

Yuuri nodded, listening intently.

“But my grandfather was very supportive of me and my dreams. He brought me to practice. He watched some of my performances. He offered to let me live with him when my parents wouldn’t let me go to practice because they wanted me to concentrate on school and getting a decent degree.” He gritted his teeth and let the tears fall onto the bench, on that space between his and Yuuri’s bodies.

The brunet offered his handkerchief, which Yuri gladly accepted and blew his nose on. “They never showed up to your competitions?”

He whispered, “Rarely. I had been into hundreds of competitions and I only ever saw them thrice. They just congratulated me and then went away. When I was thirteen…or twelve? I went back to the house, grabbed all of my stuff and declared to their raging faces that figure skating will be my everything, that it will be my source of living, my passion, my everything and that…” He paused again, looked up and found Yuuri still listening. “…That I don’t need them if they don’t even care enough. Since then we never talked. I don’t even know if they’re both alive. Grandpa rarely mentioned any of them. Grandpa is all the family I need.”

“And that’s why you don’t want to reach your peak yet,” The brunet finished for him.

He nodded and felt tears drop again. He didn’t stop them this time.

“My offer stands. Whatever help we could offer, just tell us and we’ll do our best. We might be rivals on the ice, but we’re friends off it.” He nodded, feeling a lot better to say these things out loud.

He was expecting their conversation to end there but Yuuri wasn’t finished surprising him. “And Yurio?” He lifted his gaze which he was training on where his tears fell and re-met tear-glazed eyes. He blinked when Yuuri started crying.

He yelped. “O-Oi, why are you crying? Oi, Victor will kill me! You fucking idiot, what’s up with—“

“Oh, Yurio. I don’t know if someone ever told you this but you’re so beautiful.” He faltered and stared right back at Yuuri’s eyes.

“…What?”

“Y-You’re so beautiful. Inside and out. You’re just fifteen but you have broken a world record and won the Grand Prix Finals. You have a tragic past but you’re standing proud and tall on every performance, aweing people. You have emotions bottled up within you, but you manage to stay strong. You’re worrying about your future not because for yourself but because of those that will be affected by it. You’re so beautiful. I understand even more now why Victor is so fond of you,” He murmured. He sniffled and laughed. “Oh my gosh, why am I crying?”

He hiccupped and smacked the brunet’s arm. “I don’t know, katsudon! I’m supposed to be the one comforted here!”

Yuuri laughed again and opened his arms. “Hug?”

Yuri glared at the Japanese before sighing. He rolled his eyes and let the brunet hug him. With the cold weather and tear tracks on his cheeks which made his eyes heavy yet his heart calm and light, he melted and apparently appreciated the embrace. He buried his face on the brunet’s chest and mumbled an embarrassed, “Thank you.”

“Hm, you’re welcome, Yurio,” Yuuri answered.

Yuri wasn’t sure if _he_ was beautiful but he was sure that this man who was hugging him was. Yuuri Katsuki was beautiful. But Yuri would never say it out loud.

 

 

Victor turned when the doors opened. Yuuri and Yurio entered. He noted that Yurio was wrapped by Victor’s jacket while Yuuri was wrapped by Yurio’s.

He blinked when he realized that both were red and puffy-eyed. Their cheeks and noses were red. There were tear tracks on their cheeks.

But his worry dissolved when Yuuri ruffled Yurio’s hair and pointed Yurio’s place. “No, excuse me, but I’ll win gold this time or else I might need to marry Phichit.”

Yurio smirked and began lacing his skates on. “Hah. More reason to win gold. I’d actually prefer Phichit to that idiot right there.” He obnoxiously pointed Victor and he glared at the blond. “I mean, Phichit has been your friend for years. And he takes better selfies.”

“EXCUSE ME?!” He asked incredulously. He held onto his ring protectively.

“Or Chris! Chris is also an option!” Yuuri shouted as he begun gliding on the ice.

 “That can work too! Don’t let him fuckingnut anywhere me, though! I’m scarred for life!” Yurio growled.

“Alright, I’ll call either of them if ever I don’t win gold or if ever Victor pisses me off.”

“Yuuri!!!” He whined.

Yuuri and Yurio met each other’s eyes before bursting laughing. When Yurio started to practice his ‘Agape’ though, he realized that the tension in the blond’s shoulders were gone. Yurio skated to the song effortlessly and gracefully as if it was his life’s theme all along.

“Whatever it was you did, Yuuri, thank you,” Yakov said towards Yuuri.

But Yuuri was already dancing to Yuri On Ice and he seemed as calm and solemn as the blond at the opposite side.

As the two skated to different songs gracefully and flawlessly as if they were floating through notes and creating music of their own, Victor realized how strong-willed Yurio was and how beautiful his fiancé really was. A sight worth seeing.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be short but it ended up with almost 5000 words, I have no regrets. [I do, I have a lot.]
> 
> Kind of angsty.
> 
> Kind of shitty.
> 
> Kind of inaccurate.
> 
> Kind of OOC.
> 
> What's new? Sorry, hahahaha
> 
> Was this even worth reading?
> 
> Did I even do this scene with justice? My anxiety is acting up and I am not sure with my works sometimes. Unedited because I gotta type down 300-500 sentences now. I was just procrastinating.
> 
> Anyway, yell and scream at me on Tumblr @ lovefadesminehas021
> 
> and on Twitter @ LFMH021
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS SUPER DUPER APPRECIATED!
> 
> [I have no fucking idea about the skating world. I tried to learn about the competitions, the currents legends, the important dates, the quads, spins, step-sequences, jumps but I'm a hands-on person and there's no skating rink near my area. Lemme cry.]
> 
> Love lots,  
> LFMH021


End file.
